LOVE is a Terrible Thing to Waste
by Rain.On.Parades
Summary: This is my FIRST FANFIC. I would like people to read and review, tell me what you think. Summary is inside. lol please read. Infinite xoxo's Rain.On.Parades. Chapter 7 is updated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique or labels mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Summary: This is my FIRST Fanfic so please read and review. Summary is inside.**

**Massie Harrington: A stunning 34 year old woman and Teen Vogue Fashion Show Director and Stylist. She is happily married to Derrick Harrington her life long sweetheart. They together have 1 set of triplets, named Sicily, Sophia, and Matthew. But what happens when things get bumpy with the PC? There friendships are already in jeporady, but will the work of her kids fix it all up?**

**Alicia Hotz: Beautiful and married to Josh Hotz, they have one daughter named Audrina. She has not associated with Massie since the shameful thing she did at Cam and Claire's Engagement Party. She is a retired Victoria Secret Model and now is working on a singing album called 'Welcome to the PC'. She does not want her daughter to even mention any of the Harrington's names.**

**Dylan Plovert: Took her mother's talk show The Daily Grind, by storm. She loves her hubby, Chris who is a soccer player. She has a daughter named Brianne and she also has not mentioned Massie's name since the Engagement Incident.**

**Kristen Gregory: She is loving her job as the soccer coach at BOCD. She is the only PC member without kids but is thinking about adopting. She was the one trying to get them all together again, but it just was not working out.**

**INTRODUCING**

**Sicily Harrington: Daughter of Massie and Derrick Harrington. Also known as Fashion Diva Extraordinare She is going to BOCD for her first year and was ready to take it by storm. But will a cute off limits boy get in the way and her Alpha mother disappointed? She is 1 of three but she knew she was the top.**

**Sophia Harrington: Got her dad's soccer genes and is ready to make her father proud by being captain of the BOCD Sirens. She was never one for eyeing boys, but that has changed this year when she spots a soccer loving, odd eyed boy. **

**Matthew Harrington: Brother of Sicily and Sophia, and together are triplets. He has an amazing love for soccer and soccer girls. He is a major HART with the girls and was loving it.**

**Rilley Fischer: Son of Cam and Claire Fischer, and twin brother of Ryan Fischer. He is the older twin and definitely less mature. He has a spark to him that makes girls coo but he has his eye on one girl and a off limits girl. He is definitely more out going and crazy.**

**Ryan Fischer: A twin and he is a HART!! He is sweet, kind, a soccer player, and he is majorly cute. He really likes a quiet girl who is kind, smart, and has beautiful eyes. Will he have to learn a thing or two to win her over? **

**Audrina Hotz: Definitely is hot! She is one of the most B-E-A-U-tiful girls at BOCD and quickly makes friends without knowing her parents situation with Sicily. She is an aspiring model and tv show host.**

**Breanne Plovert: A not so frizzy red head and has all the gossip. Along with Audrina she makes friends with Sicily and has the style to match. **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Infinite xoxo's**

**.Parades  
**


	2. Meet the Family

**Thank you carefree34 for the review! I hope this chapter goes well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique or any labels mentioned in my story.  
**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________--  
**

Harrington Estate

Living Room

12:30 pm

**Dear All Teen Voque Employees,**

**As you're coordinating director, our annual 'Go Red Charity Fashion Show' is in two weeks and we need to put a confirmation on BCBG and Juicy Couture. If you have any ideas on models (teen models) please bring them to the offices by September 1. This will be our most ah-mazing show yet, only if you get off your butts and work. Remember your charitable donations and support those 'Go Women' out there.**

**Have an ah-mazing day,**

**Massie Harrington CEO of Teen Vogue Runway**

Massie closed her purple MAC Air and sighed, she had the perfect life, perfect job, and the perfect family, but the only thing missing was her life long BFF's. But before she could continue her thoughts her oldest daughter Sicily walked inside the house. Sicily was tall, slender, and big green eyes. She was wearing True Religion dark wash short shorts, Alice + Olivia rossette top, and Besty Johnson white platforms. Her dirty blond hair was in a sleek, curled side pony-tail. "Um mom, when does school start?"

"It start in one week Sicily, be sure to tell your brother and sister."

"Whatevs, I have some major shopping to do before then. I think Soph has gone on an official fashion low for the week." Siciliy turned and walked up the spiral stair case around the corner form the living room.

Massie rolled her eyes and then looked at her husband and other two children coming inside the house. Derrick came straight to her, looking cute and sweaty. He lifted her delicate chin and kissed her lips gently. He looked in her eyes and smiled. Massie lightly blushed and then smiled.

"I have to go in to work today for a meeting, so I will be gone for accouple hours." Massie said.

"Ok babes, I make lunch and you can go get ready." Derrick said. Massie could not believe that after all these years they were still together and in love. She smiled and watched Sophia walk into the room with her brother Matthew. Observing her outfit, she saw some 7 For All Mankind shorts, Juicy Couture High socks that were grass stained and so were her semi- white Pumas. Massie shook her head, then walked up the stairs to get ready.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fischer Residence

Backyard

2:15 pm

Claire and Cam lay together on a lawn chair outside of there house. They had been married for 14 years and loved it. They had 1 set of twins named Rilley and Ryan. They also had a newborn girl named Elyse.

Claire cradled little Elyse in her arms as she passionately kissed Cam. She pulled away and smiled; she got up and went inside to feed Elyse.

"Hey dad, kick it to us!" Rilley yelled to his dad. Cam was a part-time little league soccer coach and he was a Ophthalmologist at Children's Hospital (cancer doctor). He loved his soccer days at Briarwood Academy and watching Claire at his games. He did a classic rainbow to his kids.

Rilley the oldest twin had blonde hair like Claire and one navy blue eye and one light blue eye. He was the tallest at 5.7" and oldest but less mature. His twin brother Ryan had dark brown hair and the same eyes as Rilley. He was 5.5" but he was way more mature than Rilley both continued to play around until the phone rang.

Claire came out and handed the phone to Cam. "Hello?" he said.

"Hi, I am Ms. Applebomb from BOCD and I am calling to tell you that school will be starting in a week for Ryan and Rilley."

"Oh, ok I will tell them, thank you.

"Yes I will Mr. Fischer, nice talking with you"

"Bye," he hung up the phone and called Ryan and Rilley over.

"Guys, you are starting school at BOCD in a week so I want you to do your best and try out for soccer," he told his sons.

"Uggg, why do we have to start school now?" Rilley stated.

"Yeah, but on the bright side there will be a lot of girls to see," Ryan said punching his brother in the arm.

"Ryan you little girl magnet! " he said and went inside to talk to Claire.

Fischer Residence

Cam and Claire's Room

3:11 pm

Claire was sitting on the silk comforter on the bed thinking. She looked hawt when she was thinking thought Cam. He was pleased that they were still together after middle, high school, and college. She became a veterinarian and was very successful.

"What?" she questioned as Cam stared at her.

"Just admiring your beauty," he laughed. Claire chuckled then turned on her side to face Cam.

"I was just thinking that Massie and Derricks kids and Alicia and Josh's kid are probably going to OCD to."

"Well, they probably are but, I think it would be ok"

**Flashback:**

For about 3 years, Claire had not talked to Massie, but still Massie invited her to her baby shower. She could not believe she was actually going to this, Massie did a shameful thing, _I am just getting walked over like a rug_, Claire thought.

In the pregnancy room Massie was giving birth to her triplets Sicily, Sophia, and Matthew. She had to have triplets first she was the center of attention when she had Ryan and Rilley but Massie always had to top her. The ohhs and awws never stopped. Claire tried not to be jealous, but Massie made it so hard for her.

"Congradulations Massie. I hope your son and daughters grow up to be angels," Claire swallowed the fight to say _NOT_!

"Given Kuh-laire! Of course they will," Massie said.

She sighed and drove to Massie's baby shower. She held Ryan and Cam held Rilley, they were 2 months old and you could barley tell them apart until there hair grew in. Massie came in the room with Sicily and Sophia

And said," All of our kids are going to be best of friends." Claire had a slight smiled. How could Massie pretend like that, Claire thought, she knew what she did to me was wrong.

**End of Flashback**

Cam sat on the bed hugging hid teary eyed wife. "Don't worry hon, don't worry," Cam said to her, he kissed her forehead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harrington Estate

Sicily's Room

August 25, 2008

4:30 pm

Sicily looked through her 10 bags of shopping she had done today. She wondered what she was going to wear tomorrow on the first day of school. Just like her mom she had her life size mannequin of herself that she tried clothes on.

She took out a Marc Jacobs V neck Lainly Jersey Dress. It was periwinkle her fav color. It came right above the knee and it was very pretty. She also took out a Brown Burberry blazer, it was suede and it had big buttons. She paired the jacket with the dress and found the perfect shoes out of the Dior shopping Bag. They were Décolleté Scalloped suede pumps and very hawt. She ah-dored them and was satisfied.

After finding her outfit she called Sophia into her room. "Sophia what are you wearing tomorrow?" Sicily said looking at the grass stains on her True Religion Short Shorts.

"Well I got a few things when I went shopping yesterday but I don't know?" She looked over at Sicily's mannequin that was perfectly dressed. Sicily rolled her eyes at Sophia and looked at her freshly manicured hands.

"Remember what mom said you always have to look your best. Right now you look kind of like a LBR."

Whoa, Sophia thought no one called her that," Well at least I didn't buy my friends knock-off sunglasses that you got from that street vendor!" Sophia retorted. She had the gift from Massie that she could tell designer from knockoff.

"I so did not and they were designer Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses," Sicily yelled. Sophia shrugged and marched out of the room.

_How could Sophia say that......even if they were knock off.....I didn't know that_, Sicily thought. She layed on her puffy, white duvet and texted on her cell phone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I did not think this chapter was that good. I promise it will get better!! =P  
**

**Read and Review! **

**Infinite xoxo's**

**.Parades**


	3. OMG School

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or any brand names mentioned in this story.**

**Next Chapter Enjoy**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Harrington Estate

Dining Room

August 22, 2008

7:30 am

It was the morning of the first day of school and the maid Pricilla had breakfast prepared on the table. Sophia skipped down the stairs when she smelled fresh sausage. She actually did look good not like a LBR as Sicily quoted. She was wearing a strapless BCBG satin top that was forest green and Seven for All Mankind Dark Wash Jeans. She wore coach ballet fats and a brown Ralph Lauren cropped blazer. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore no makeup Except Chapstick. In her hands she carried her Addidas Backpack and her Nike Gym Bag.

She sat down by her brother Matthew who looked at her strangely. "What?" she finally said to him.

"You actually look like your trying to look good!" Matthew said shaking his dirty blonde hair out of his amber-brown eyes. He was wearing a Lacoste Polo and Cargo Shorts. He finished his look of with Nike Shocks. Sophia playfully slapped him on the arm. They were really close siblings.

"Sophia, Matthew, Sicily! Let's go!" There driver Jacob yelled. Sophia and Matthew took a glass of OJ from Pricilla and yelled," Bye mom and dad," almost in unison. Massie and Derrick waved to then as they climbed into the BMW SUV.

Jacob honked 2 times before Sicily came out. She strutted down the driveway not thinking that she was late. She had on the outfit she had chosen the day before, her hair was curled, and she had on a large Chanel Heart Pendant around her neck. She climbed in the black BMW and sprayed a fresh poof of Chanel No. 5. Jacob pulled away from the driveway.

"Geez, you're going to make us late on our first day of school," Sophia said to Sicily. Sicily looked at Sophia and was shocked at what she was wearing and a tad bit envied.

"Well, it takes time to look this gorgeous," she said and turned away and texted on her Purple Sidekick that was custom made for her.

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

Hallway

8:22 am

Sicily and Sophia strutted the lemon smelling hallways of OCD. All eyes were on then and Sicily loved it. On the other hand Sophia was to busy trying to figure when soccer tryout were. They went into the school auditorium for and announcement on classes and schedules. Sicily spotted a seat close to the aisle for Sophia and her. The seats were right by a guy with blonde hair and one eye that were navy blue and one eye that was ice blue. She blushed when he smiled at her. Sophia sat and made herself comfy as she watched her sister drool over the guy next to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Briarwood Octavian Country Day School. As you may know I am the principal, Ms. Applebomb and this will be an exciting year with a whole lot of activities. First I have a chart outside were your lockers are, on them you will find your class schedules and available dining options," Ms. Applebomb continued about the extra- curricular activities and explained all the rules and junk. Sicily was hardly paying any attention to what she was saying. Ms. Applebomb looked to be about 45 years old. N_o wonder she was still called Ms. Applebomb, she'll never get a date with that old peoples clothes_ Sicily thought.

"Now, you may go to the chart outside and find your lockers then be at your first class by 9:15 sharp," Ms. Applebomb concluded. A parade of students ran outside to the charts while Sophia and Sicily gracefully stood up and walked to the chart. Sophia let the boy who Sicily was flirting with go pass as he winked at Sicily.

Sophia parted the girls and found her name. "Ok locker number 15, East Hallway," she said and went to find it.

Sicily looked at the chart and tilted her head. "Ok locker number 7, West Hallway. Yes! Thank-gawd I'll be away from Sophia," Sicily grabbed her Louis Vuitton Messenger Bag and walked off. She was the center of attention. She was very proud that she was the daughter of best couple at OCD, Derrington and Massie. As soon as she got to her locker there was another girl right beside her. She had glossy dark brown hair and she looked of Spanish decent. She was wearing Ralph Lauren navy mini dress. Her shoes were to die for, they were Marc Jacobs red suede pumps. She had a cropped Ralph Lauren brown jacket.

"Hi," she said to Sicily.

"Hey, I'm Sicily," she extended her long arm out to her.

"I'm Audrina," she shook Sicily's hand

"Well I like your dress Ralph Lauren looks so good on you."

"Ohmigosh, thanks he's my favorite. That periwinkle Marc Jacobs looks great against your tan."

"Thank-you it's seems like I have seen you before. Who are you parents?"

"Well my dad is BOCD alumni Josh Hotz and my mom is BOCD alumni Alicia Rivera."

"Ohmigosh no way, my parents are alumni here to. My dad is Derrick Harrington and my mom is Massie Block." Audrina stood staring at Sicily.

"So are parents were like BFF's?'

"I guess so she told me about you, I just can't believe we have never met."

"I know, sit with me at first period?"

"Sure," Sicily said as she finished getting books into her locker.

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

The Café

11:31 am

Sophia was satisfied that the first part of the day was over with even though she met a couple of people. She found Sicily sitting with 2 girls one with brown hair and a big chest the other with light reddish hair, She walked over and sat by Sicily. "Guys this is my twin sister Sophia. Sophia this is Audrina and Breanne," Sicily said to her sister. The girls waved and turned around to eat there California Rolls.

"I think I am going to sit over there," Sophia pointed to a vacant table.

"I think you should," Sicily growled at Sophia. She looked a bit hurt but Sophia brushed it of. She sat down at table number 18 by herself. She knew in her mind that that was the table that her mom always sat at. Who cares if Sicily forgot about that she thought? She concentrated on eating her Mediterranean Salad and texting on here Sidekick. "Hey can we sit here?" a guy with dark brown hair and different shades of blue eyes asked Sophia. She looked up at him and nodded. Then she turned to the side of him and there was her brother Matthew." So, what's your name?" The different colored eyed boy asked.

"Sophia Harrington. What is yours?"

"Ryan Fischer and this is…"Sophia cut him off.

"I know him, he is my brother," Sophia smiled

"You didn't tell me you had a sister," Ryan said. Who is extremely beautiful Ryan thought.

"Sorry dude, I actually have 2 sisters the other is sitting over their. Her name is Sicily," Matthew said as he pointed to her.

"So Soph, are you trying out for soccer on the Sirens after school?"

"Of course you know I want to play forward!"

"You play soccer?" Ryan asked, gazing into Sophia's eyes. She blushed.

"Yeah, I love soccer it is my favorite sport. Do you like soccer?"

"It's my favorite sport to! I play goalie."

"That's cool; well it's good seeing you guy's bye!" Sophia said as she walked away to her next class.

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

Soccer Field

3:42 pm

Sophia was so pumped up and ready to play some soccer. She finished lacing up her cleats and ran to the field. "Ok ladies, I'm Coach Gregory and I want everyone to start running laps around the field until you hear the whistle," Coach Gregory said to the group of girls, huddled around the bench. Sophia had a very good lead for most of the laps. Those days of running with her US Soccer Team playing dad had paid off.

The whistle was blown," Ok ladies we are going to play a scrimmage and I will call you off my list to tell you what position you will be playing for this game: Lizzy Roland Offensive middle field, Frailly Clifton Defensive middle field, Bekka Clark wing forward, and Sophia Harrington center forward. Sophia worked her hardest in the scrimmage scoring 2 points of the goalie.

"Ok, I will post the list of who made the team tomorrow in the East Hallway," Coach Gregory concluded. Sophia was as tired as ever, she changed into some navy blue Juicy couture Terry sweats and waited for Jacob to come and pick her up.

"Hey, you did a really good job out there today," a player named Bekka said to her.

"Thanks you to. I hope we both make the team. Sorry if I didn't introduce myself, I'm Sophia Harrington."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bekka Clark. So you get your soccer genes from your dad Derrick Harrington? I'd love to meet him someday."

"Yeah I guess I do, you should come over sometime this week. It will be fun."

"Really, here is my cell number and my email. I'll see you later." Bekka left into the Lexus that came and picked her up. Moments later Jacob arrived and picked Sophia up.

Fischer Residence

Dining Room

6:45 pm

"So how was your first day of school," Claire asked her children at dinner.

"It was good. I meet a lot of new friends and girls," Rilley said to his mom as he slurped his spaghetti.

"Yeah, I met 2 really cool people. There names are Sophia and Matthew Harrington. They also have another girl Sicily I think. There awesome and they like soccer," Ryan said to his parents. Claire was speechless. Cam dropped his fork on the floor.

"Did you say there last names were…Harrington?" Cam stated after picking up his fork. Ryan nodded thinking why that could be so wrong.

"Boys, don't ever talk to them again," Claire said and walked away motioning Cam to come with her.

All the memories came back of Massie and Derrington. Claire became teary eyed and hugged Cam, who was holding there daughter. What Massie did to Claire tore her heart and Cam's heart into two.

Ryan and Rilley were left confused and startled. They left to go up to there rooms and think about what they had done.

Meanwhile, Rilley was in his room bouncing a soccer ball against the wall while he was on web-cam with Matthew. He called Ryan in his room to talk to Matthew.

"So, dude my parents are being so uptight about us talking to your family for some reason," Rilley said to Matthew.

"Why? I think that something happened between them or something," Matthew told the guys. He was juggling a soccer ball as he spoke.

"Well, I am going to talk to them. See ya Matt!" They signed off and went into Cam and Claire's room.

Cam was on the bed rocking baby Elyse. Ryan and Rilley walked up to him and sat on the bed. "Hey dad," Ryan began," Why don't you want us to see the Harrington's anymore?"

"Well, you see what happened was…." Cam started then went to go get Claire who was on the computer. Claire walked over to her sons and looked at them straight in the face.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Read and Review Thank You! I hoped you liked.....enjoy the** **cliffy haha?**

**Infinite xoxo's**

**.Parades  
**


	4. Drinks, Backstabbers, and Dates

**How'd you guys like that cliffy? Enjoy new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or any of the labels mentioned in this story.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_"Well, you see what happened was…." Cam started then went to go get Claire who was on the computer. Claire walked over to her sons and looked at them straight in the face._

"Well, when your dad and I were engaged we went to one of Massie's Christmas parties.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Two weeks before our wedding Cam and I went to Massie's Engagement Party and Christmas to be exact. I had to say so, I did look stunning, I was wearing a black vintage Chanel dress (that formed my form completely) and the latest Jimmy Choo's. Massie had curled my hair to perfection and Alicia, Dylan, and Kirsten had done my make up, I looked hot of the runway. All of the sudden, I got a text from my fiance Cam, what a babe, it said:**

**Cam: Sorry I'll be l8te to the party, I have 2 work l8te. Dont 4get, I LOVE YOU! =)**

**I smiled and put the phone away in my purse. I did one last check of my makeup and then went down the stairs. There were alot of people there and I was starting to get nervous.**

**"Hey Kuh-laire! Do you want something to drink, I have your favorite, a Cosmopolitan. " Massie said as she dragged me to where Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen were standing. They all looked like perfect tens! I was trying not to drink any before my wedding, because I had a low alchol tolerance but ONE Cosmo couldn't hurt. Massie handed me the drink, I took one sip amd I was hooked, ABSOLOUTLY HOOKED! Before I knew it, I had, had two Cosmo's and two glasses of Champagne. Massie kept handing me more and more drinks. I was suprised I did not pass out, but without thinking I followed her onto the dance floor. I was going CRAZY! Hanging all up on people and even doing some dirty dancing (which I sooo regret). Dazily, I looked through the crowd of people, I'm not quite sure who I was looking for, but when my eye caught it, there was no turning back. Massie followed behind me as I walked toward NEWLYWED Josh Hotz. **

**"D-d-do you wanna dance?" I said to drunk to tell what came out of my mouth. He shrugged and then I pulled him on the dance floor. Josh must've gotten pretty scared at my dance moves and started to walk away. But I grabbed him by the hand and forced him to hold me. Massie had my phone, so I did not get the text message, that ruined the whole Pretty Committee's relationship.**

**Cam: I'll be there any minute. Pullin into the driveway! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE EVERY MINUTE. See ya soon**

**"Oh look Kuh-laire, mistletoe!" Massie yelled. But before I could even look up, Cam had walked through the door, and Massie had already shoved me into Josh. Josh was pinned up against the wall and I was in his arms MAKING OUT WITH HIM! Josh was trying to pull away, but the more pressure waws given on me and my lips. Suddenly, Cam pried me off Josh and looked me into the eye, things were becoming a little more clear. He was tearing up and he was full of rage. **

**"Listen CLAIRE! I don't know what you did, but this ENGAGEMENT IS OVER! You did it to me once, it's not going to happen again!!"Cam yelled at me. **

**"I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night....." Cam said and slammed the front door behind him. I didn't know what to say, who to blame, or any emotion that should come to me. A) Because I was drunk**

**B) I just got dumped!**

**C) Josh and Alicia were furious.**

**D) Massie had the most evil smirk I had ever seen, in my life.**

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

" Your dad was heart broken and we almost didn't get married because of that woman," Claire emphasized woman.

"So your saying that mom got tipsy and kissed your best friend?" Rilley said to Cam. Cam laughed and then smacked him upside the head.

"Well, Massie has invited us to her back-to-school event at her house, so that will give us an opportunity to talk," Cam finished.

Rilley and Ryan walked out of there parents room looking disappointed and thinking of a way to still see The Harrington's.

Harrington Estate

Massie and Derrick's Suite

August 24, 2008

6:00 am

Massie lay on her bed waiting for her husband to come out of the shower. She wore Black Velour Juicy Couture Sweats that said Juicy on the butt. She heard the door open and Derrick came out, his hair was all shaggy and cute, and he was wearing a navy blue Ralph Lauren robe. "Hey honey," Massie said. He looked so good and she was dying for a kiss. He took a spot on the bed next to her and kissed her passionately and fully. Massie was satisfied but looked a bit worried about something." What's the matter babe?" Derrick asked kindly. He stared at Massie who now was turned on her side. Her eyes started tearing up. Derrick embraced her and waited for her answer. She wiped away a tear and looked up at him. "I am just so worried about seeing Claire, Cam, Alicia, and Josh. I know what I did to Claire was wrong and I just feel so bad," Massie said and buried her head into his chest. Her back-to-school party was only 2 days away and she was feeling the guilt and stress.

"Babes, you shouldn't be stressed or anything because if you do the right thing, which is apologize and become friends again, you won't feel this way," Derrick said still holding her in his arms. Massie nodded and got up to go and get dressed for her party planner and still friend Layne Abeley to come.

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

West Hallway

August 24, 2008

8:17 am

Sicily walked up to her locker with Audrina Hotz and Breanne Plovert. She looked like a goddess with her Marc Jacobs white baby doll tank top, True Religion Dark Wash shorts and her red Besty Johnson espadrilles. "So, guys are you coming to my back-to-school party?" Sicily asked Audrina and Breanne. Breanne looked stunning with her BCBG MaxAziria green kimono dress.

"Yeah, I have to pick out the perfect outfit because of the A-lister boys coming," Breanne said while twirling her red curls on her finger.

"I know, me too, I am so excited. We totally have to go shopping," Audrina exclaimed. She looked good to she was wearing a Miss Sixty blue deep V tunic, also Sevens in dark wash, and Ralph Lauren red patent stilettos.

"Perf, I'll see you guys at lunch," Sicily concluded. She saw Breanne and Audrina walk off to biology. She looked into the mirror in her locker and applied some sheer pink MAC Lip glass. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the same blonde guy she sat by in the auditorium. He was staring straight at her looking as cute as ever. She quickly shut her locker and walked over to him. He looked confident and chilled out. "Hey,"she said looking into his navy blue- ice blue eyes. She felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey, I'm Rilley Fischer," Rilley said staring at Sicily. Her eyes were so memorizing and beautiful.

"I'm Sicily Harrington. It's nice to meet you."

"You to, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend." He looked a little nervous. She was dying to go on a date with him.

"Sure, but only if you walk with me to class," she stated. He nodded and walked with her down the hallway. They talked about there interest and lives_. He was so perfect,_ Sicily thought.

Octavian Country Day School

The Café

August 24, 2008

Table 18

The noisy hustle and bustle of the café was making Sophia woozy. She sat with Bekka, Matthew, and Ryan. She was so caught up in her conversation with Ryan she totally forgot Bekka and Matthew were there. Bekka had told her last night that she had formed a little bit of a crush on Matthew. Sophia thought that they would be a cute couple and that she should ask him out. Matthew and Bekka were talking about David Beckham and other famous soccer players.

"So Sophia, I heard you are having a party?" Ryan said to her. His personality was sweet and his soccer skills were to die for.

"Yes, I am. I hope you can come." Sophia said looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry I will and maybe you could show me some of your soccer skills," he said flirtatiously. Of course, she thought, I will show him my soccer skills. At that moment Sophia just wanted to jump into his muscular arms and stay there. "Bekka, do you want to go to the Jamba Juice kiosk and get a drink?" Sophia said dragging Bekka with her. Bekka waved to Matthew and walked across the room were Sicily, Breanne, and Audrina was. Sophia glared at Sicily and walked in line. "I'll have a Strawberry Surf Rider with an energy boost and a Razzmatazz with a calcium boost," Sophia said to Amanda Clemens, the clerk. Amanda was the kind of person who was wired and she tried to make herself noticed by showing up everywhere. She quickly handed her the cash and went over to Bekka.

"So what I really wanted to talk to you about is, Ryan," Sophia said to Bekka. She could tell that Sicily was listening in on there conversation.

"OMG, you like him!" Bekka exclaimed. Her eyes were filled with excitement and wonder.

"Well, sorta, I have never felt this way about a guy before."

"Shut up! You totally have to play one on one with him!"

"He already asked me so I think…´her voice was cut off by Sicily.

"So, you like one of the Fischer's to sis," Sicily snapped at her sister. She couldn't believe her sister had a crush on one of the Fischer's. She already liked Rilley who asked her out, but maybe this would be a chance to ask her sister about advice on guys, she thought. Even though she read all the guy magazines they still didn't help her situation.

"Yeah, does that bug you?"Sophia replied while she was sipping on her Strawberry Surf Rider.

"No, I just… errggggg," Sicily marched off with her friends. Sophia shrugged and went back to the table with Bekka

At the table Bekka watched Rilley, Ryan's twin brother stand up on the table and dance she began laughing at him. Breanne nudged Sicily and pointed over to Bekka. "Look at Bekka she is totally eyeing Rilley you have to do something," Breanne said to her. Sicily nodded and whispered to Audrina and Breanne. Moments later Breanne, Audrina, and Sicily were over at their table. Audrina sat over by Matthew and sweet talked him which made Bekka furious. She was about to kill Audrina when Breanne and Sicily poured Cranberry Craze Smoothie down her new Heather Gray Puma Tank Top. "Aww," shrieked now-crying Bekka. Sophia immediately got up and pushed Sicily aside and grabbed Bekka and ran off to the bathroom.

Sophia stopped at her locker and pulled out a green baby doll top and Juicy Couture jeans. She handed them to Bekka and they went to the nearest bathroom. "I am so sorry my sister did that to you. I will make sure my mom and dad find out about this," Sophia comforted Bekka. Bekka's dark brown hair was sticking to her wet face; she came out of the stall and hugged Sophia.

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

The Soccer Field

4:12 pm

A pack of noisy girls ran out of the locker room. They were jumping up and down because the paper on who made the team was out up. Sophia and Bekka casually walked up to the bulletin board. Bekka and Sophia searched and searched for there names but they were not there. "Oh my gosh, my dad is gonna kill me since I didn't make the team," Sophia's voice cracked. She could not believe it! _Was it something about her or her family that made Coach Gregory not put her on the team_, she thought. Sophia brushed away some tears and then walked to the BMW with Bekka.

Fischer Residence

Rilley's Room

5:47 pm

Rilley searched through his closet for the best thing to wear for his date with Sicily. He pulled out a blue Ralph Lauren Polo and khaki cargo shorts. Suddenly Ryan barged into his room while he was putting on Drakkar Noir Cologne. Ryan looked confused and bewildered. He sat on his bed and stated," Where are you going?" Rilley looked shocked and a tiny bit nervous.

"Actually a date Ryan!" he said while picking up some flowers that he got from the school's café.

"With who, Amanda da man! She would be perfect for you if she shaved her mustache! Who knows maybe she'll want you to shave it for her, then you'll get free Jamba Juice"

"Ha, ha very funny, It's with Sicily Harrington. She's a babe and single." Ryan had never seen him so serious before.

"Aren't we not supposed to see them anyway? Besides we are going to there party tomorrow you can see her there."

"To bad, I'm sure we could totally get away with it if you come to…"

"No way! I am not coming on a date with the girls who poured a smoothie down Bekka Clark's shirt!"

"Come on dude that was hilarious, Sicily is so cool! I know you like her sister Sophia…"

"Dude, you're bluffing. She is cool but, I don't know if I would date her," Ryan lied.

"Please, I'll do you dishes for a week if you come with me. Sicily is the first real girl and she is totally my style!" Rilley finished and tied his green Nike Shocks.

"Fine, but you have to promise me…" Ryan was cut off by Rilley on the phone. He assumed he was calling Sicily. "Hello?" Sicily said on the other line.

"Hey, it's Rilley. I was wondering if your sister wanted to come with us. Tell her Ryan is coming," he said to her. Sicily was wondering why he wanted her to come.

"Well Bekka is over so I am not sure, maybe if Matthew comes?"

"I think that would be perfect! I'll pick you up at 7:30ish" he said and put down the phone.

"Ryan, you're going!" Rilley said to Ryan. Ryan quickly went into his room to get dressed. This was his first date with Sophia, he thought.

Harrington Estate

Sophia's Room

6:30 pm

" GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bekka shouted at the top of her lungs. They were playing XBOX Live Soccer. They turned off the game giggling and being dumb. They had to get there minds off not being on the team "So, I wonder why we didn't make the team? I can't believe this," Sophia said while slurping her Dr. Pepper. Immediately Sicily walked through her room and exclaimed," You guys, you are coming with Rilley, Ryan, Matthew, and I on a triple date to the movies." Sicily was wearing blue satin Ella Moss Tunic Mini dress with black leggings and Kate Spade patent black flats.

"What! I am not going on a date!" Sophia said.

"Well, you better get dressed because they are going to be here in a half an hour." Sicily left and slammed the door.

"Well, this is going to be terrible. Besides I have nothing to wear." Bekka said and went to her puma duffle bag and searched through it.

"I just can't believe after she pours smoothie on you and then expects us to just go out on a triple date with them!" Sophia was both furious and glad because she will get to see Ryan.

"Well you have to look good for Matthew," Sophia said and went to her closet. Bekka blushed and went into Sophia's bathroom and washed her face and checked her hair. Seconds later Sophia came out with two outfits, one for Bekka and the other for her. Bekka raced out of they bathroom and thanked Sophia she was casual but cute. She put on a Juicy Couture Pleated Knit Camisole that was Navy Blue and Rock and Republic light wash shorts. Sophia wore the same Rock and Republic shorts only hers were dark wash. She also wore a Ella Moss 'Holly' Embroidered Tank Top and some Roxy flip flops. She braided her hair in two braids and made a high pony tale for Bekka.

After a little more primping and two extra poofs of_ Miss Dior Cherie_ perfume they were ready and heading out the back door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Interesting Chapter!! Tell me what you think! Read and Review and I promise to write more but I really want AT LEAST 3-5 reviews.**

**Speacial thanks to carefree94 for always being there and the new comers hollisterhotti23 and Layla**

**Read and Review**

**.Parades  
**


	5. Dates to Celebrate and Major Insecurites

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. Enjoy the chappy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or any of the brand names mentioned in this fan fic.  
**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Westchester Mall

Movie Theatre

7:15pm  
Ryan stood in awe when he saw Sophia walking into the movie theatre; her big amber eyes were beautiful and sultry. He nudged Matthew and told him to take Bekka out for ice cream instead of the movie. "You guys need a little alone time," Rilley stated. Sicily came up to him and hugged him. Rilley was shocked but he hugged her back and took her to get some popcorn. "I guess there gone," Matthew said turning to Bekka. Her sexy toned legs and her love for soccer was awesome, he thought," So, Bekka do you want to go get some ice cream and hang while they see the movie?" he continued. She nodded flirtatiously and smiled. They walked off to Ben and Jerry's just a couple minutes away. By the time they were gone Sophia and Ryan were the only ones still standing there. Sophia could tell he was uncomfortable. "Ryan, you want some popcorn?" Sophia said. It was the only thing she could think of. They walked up to the clerk who was Amanda da man from school. They were both shocked and disgusted. "Um, I'll have one large popcorn and 2 Cokes," Ryan said not making eye contact with Amanda. He handed her the money and got the food. They walked into the movie and found seats two rows behind Sicily and Rilley. The movie hadn't even started and his arm was already around her. Ryan smiled at Sophia and she blushed.

Sicily was nervous, her hands were sweaty and she instantly scolded herself for wearing long sleeves and satin. But Rilley was calm and sweet; he smiled when she turned to get more popcorn. The movie began and the house light went off. She had no clue what movie she was going to see or if it would be scary or funny she had no clue what she was going to expect. When the commercials were over they movie began it was a thriller and romance movie she could tell because of the woman and the man racing for their lives in a speeding car.

After about 1 hour into the movie she went up to go to the bathroom and motioned Sophia to come with her. Sophia rolled her eyes and whispered something to Ryan. Both walked down to the bathroom and sat at the parlor. "Sis, I can't do this," Sicily blurted out to Sophia. She was shocked and wanted to help her sister.

"Well, Rilley is a nice, funny, cute, guy who happens to like you a lot. I think that you should go out there and give him what he came here for!" Sophia said with proud dignity. Sicily was a little worried about her sister's advice but she touched up her makeup and sprayed some Chanel No. 19. Sophia looked into Sicily's eyes and gave her the it's going to be ok type of look. With a turn on Sicily's Christian Louboutin's, she headed out of the bathroom with more confidence.

Sophia went up to her seat with Ryan and she could tell that he wanted to be with her. He put his arm around her. "Whoa, slow your role babe! I think we should go and talk first," Sophia said. She didn't really mean it to come out that way. Ryan laughed and escorted her out of the theater. Before she left Sophia texted Sicily:

**Sophia: going 2 tlk w/ Ryan. Meet me after u r done Starbucks.**

**Sicily: ok things r going well btween R & I thnx.**

Sophia shut her phone and went over to Starbucks with Ryan. He sat down at a table somewhat away from everyone else. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he said shyly. His hands were in his pockets and his hair came into his eyes, he looked absolutely perfect.

"Well, I want to know more about you. All I know is that you like soccer and you go to the same school as me," Sophia claimed trying to start a conversation with him.

"Well, I have a little sister named Elyse, I have a birthmark on my hip that is shaped like a heart… I love going to NBA games. Let's see...oh, I have a guilty pleasure of watching American Idol. I love it when girls blush or when they make me blush." He continued on telling Sophia about his life and what hs favorite things were. Sophia sometimes blushed and occasionally a laughed at what he was saying. All of that made him flirt even more than he already was.

"What about you? I know you are a triplet and that you love soccer and your parents are Massie Block and Derrick Harrington," he said to her.

"Yeah, I love dogs, I want to become a veterinarian, I am terrified of spiders, I have 30 soccer balls, I like you, I love pizza, I love…" Sophia was cut off by Ryan. She knew that she shouldn't have told him that. She instantly mentally kicked herself for even coming the movie theatre and coming on this date. Ryan was a little taken aback, he hesitated and stared into Sophia's worried eyes.

"You like me?" he started to say to Sophia. She looked down at her sore cuticles, from all the picking. Thank God, Sophia thought when she saw Rilley and Sicily holding hands and coming forward to them. They were smiling and laughing at each others stupid jokes. Moments later Matthew and Bekka came in and Matthew had his arm around Bekka and she was ah-doring it! It seemed like everyone was together except for them. But Sophia just wanted to go home with Bekka and just sleep.

Jacob, there driver, came and picked all of them up and dropped them off at there houses. Satisfied Sophia just slept the car ride home.

Harrington Estate

Sicily's Room

8:05 am

August 25, 2008

Early that morning Sicily invited Audrina and Breanne came over to her house so they could plan what they were going to wear to the party. Sicily walked up the spiral stair case with the two girls into her room on the right. She opened the door and the girls were quickly amazed at Sicily's room. Audrina immediately went in and sat on the contemporary white, suede semi-circle sofa. Breanne went over to Sicily's I Mac and turned it on.

"So Sicily how was your date last night?" Audrina asked.

"Well he was totally sweet and he had his arm around me the whole time! I had him wrapped around my finger." Sicily stated. The girls squealed. "I want to go on another date with him and maybe he'll ask me to dance at my party tonight," Sicily continued. _Why am I acting so immature_, Sicily thought. _Of course he was going to dance with me, _she was thinking again. She had so many insecurities that no one knew about, she just had to keep calm and play it cool.

"In that case you have to look extra good for him!" Breanne told Sicily.

Sicily loved the support from her friends and her heart was telling her that all this was right.

While looking through Teen Vogue Magazine Audrina spotted something that nearly made her perfect 20/20 vision seem blurry. She reread it two times before telling Breanne and Sicily. " Ohmagosh! Teen Vogue is having a fashion show and they need girls to model for them!" Audrina exclaimed. She knew this was the hottest gossip since Versace came out with a new style of aviators. Breanne squealed and snatched the article from Audrina.

"This is going to be hot! With these looks they'll be dying to cast us," Breanne told them. She had always wanted to model not take over The Daily Grind like her egotistical mother.

"I know, it says here that we have to be at Westchester Mall at 9:00. Ohmagosh we have less than an hour to make ourselves gorgeous!" Sicily screamed. She went to her walk in closet and pulled out her new Juicy Couture 'Dreamy" Jacquard Tunic, 7 For All Mankind dark wash skinny jeans, and black Kate Spade pumps. Her glossy brown hair was slightly curled and her green eyes popped with her new Sephora Mascara. Breanne and Audrina still took time to get ready so she went down stairs and talked to her mother, Massie.

Massie stood in her full length mirror and sighed. In her reflection she saw Derrick on the phone with buddies Josh and Cam. She didn't know why she was so discouraged and she just wanted a break from all the mess and stress of the party and her friends. All of the sudden Sicily walked in her room, she whipped out of her trance and turned to her. "What is it hon?" Massie asked politely.

"Today in about 30 minutes Teen Vogue is hosting a fashion show and are looking for girls to model for them." Sicily paused and looked at her mom.

" I know I booked it last week here so I can put all you girls in it," Massie said. Sicily was stunned and appreciative.

"I have to go and tell the girls. We should go in a couple minutes," Sicily squealed running to the maple colored door.

"But wait Sicily, I want you to invite Sophia and Bekka to come with you." Massie said with all seriousness in her face. Sicily stopped dead in her tracks. How could her mom do this to her, it was her time to shine. She was not gonna lie, Sophia had great looks, possibly even better looks than her. _Can't she get a pimple or braces or something, Gawd!_ Sicily grabbed tight to her Tiffany's silver chain necklace and nodded to her mother. A groan from Sicily was all Massie heard as Sicily left the room

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the late update, the next chappy will be on time, pinky swear. Yes I did get my 3 reviews, but I want more.....lol call me greedy. Thanks to everyone who is already supporting me. **

**Pleas Read and Review**

**Infinite xoxo's**

**.Parades**


	6. Oh No You Didn't!

**Ok I am going to try my best on the chapter, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique of any brand names mentioned.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fischer Residence

Basement

10:31 pm

The greedy boys sat around a large pile of girls photos. "Oh my gosh, Audrina Hotz is soo hot!" Ryan's friend Shane Cziny yelled at the guys. Ryan and Rilley were spending there Friday night with there friends BOCD, observing photos and making 'hot, not list' of the BOCD girls.

"Dude, I know! Did you see her chest?" Drew Rodriguez added. Ryan quietly shook his head and smirked at his friends. Yes, he was a guy, but not that type of guy who only pointed out girls "outer" features.

"Guys, I have the perfect idea!" Rilley shouted, his blond locks cascading into his eyes. Ryan had a pretty good idea of what Rilley was thinking....it obviously was not good. Shane and Drew looked up at Rilley.

"What?" Drew said.

"We should go over to the Harrington's and spy!" Rilley exclaimed. _Ugh_, Ryan thought, _I knew it_.

"Dude, that's perfect!"Shane said, he hoped Audrina would be there.

"Rilley, seriously that's really stupid. I mean come on we aren't going to see anything and we will see them tomorrow for the Back To School Party." Ryan stated. All the boys looked at him, _What_, Ryan thought.

"Ryan are you not a guy? What is wrong with you? This will be totally awesome because you are the only one who knows how to get there." Rilley said as he threw a pillow at his brother.

"But seriously, what would Matthew say?" Ryan said. They all looked at him with confused looks on there faces.

"....there brother." Ryan said, as if they were 1st graders.

"Pshhh dude, he won't care...he's a guy, unlike you." Drew complained.

"Your going Ryan," Shane and Rilley said as they started to grab there digital cameras and shoes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harrington Estate

Front Lawn

11:07 pm

Rilley and the guys quietly walked past the Harrington's front door and to the fence. The boys started climbing over the fence.

"Oh CRAP!" a voice came from the top of the fence. Ryan looked up and saw a large tear in Drew's pants. The guys started to snicker at the sight of Drew's bare butt.

"Guys' this is not funny!! I need some pants!" Drew whisper-yelled. Ryan shrugged his shoulders and looked around at Rilley and Shane, and they shrugged there shoulders also.

"This can be easily solved, guys" Rilley spoke logically, for once. " Ok why don't we go ask Matthew for some extra pants?" Everyone was nodding there heads hopefully, except Shane.

"What?" Rilley said to Shane.

"No can do, Matthew is at his dad's game tonight." Shane stated. Drew whimpered from the top of the fence.

"Well then we go in Sophia's room and grab some shorts then." Rilley said and then looked at Ryan.

"No no no no! I will not and can not, besides none of her clothes will fit Drew's fat butt!" Ryan claimed.

"Hey!" Drew yelled still on the top of the fence.

"Dude you have to, you like her and it will give you a chance to go through her stuff," Shane said. Ryan did not even change his mind after that gesture from Shane.

"Fine! I'll do it" A voice exclaimed. But sad to say it was not Ryan's, it was Rilley's. Ryan stared wide eyed at his egotistical brother.

"Drew! Get your fat butt down from that fence and help me get up this tree!" Rilley yelled at Drew. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm know Dylan Marvil." Drew said.

"Gosh Drew that was harsh, you know she diets all the time, and that's the girl you like mom." Ryan said with a rotten look on his face.

"Dude, I was only kidding. What's your problem sour puss? Are you mad you can't go up in Sophia's room?" Drew exclaimed. Rilley quieted the guys as they hoisted him up into the tree by Sophia's window.

Finally up the tree, Rilley looked into Sophia's window. The light was off and she was not in there so he tried to open the window. "Umm guys? I can't get the window open, a little help?" Surprisingly, Ryan got up off the ground and climbed up the tree. Shane and Drew were shocked when they saw Ryan help Rilley pry open the window. Rilley climbed in and began searching through Sophia's drawers and closet.

"Jackpot!" Rilley whisper-yelled from the room. He had grabbed a suitable pair of shorts for Drew, but got sidetracked when he saw a picture of Ryan under a pair of jeans that were in her drawers.

"Look what I got Ryan!!" Rilley stated. Ryan looked into the room and saw the picture of Ryan. At first he felt a tinge of color forming in at his cheeks, next he said,"Rilley, put that back she'll be here soon!"

"Whatever dude," Rilley said as he put back the picture and headed for the window. He snapped a few pictures and grabbed one of Sophia's bras. Climbing out the window, Ryan saw what was in his hands.

"Rilley!!! Put this back, what are you doing with it?!" Ryan practically yelled.

"No dude it's for you." Rilley said as he handed Ryan the silky, satin blue bra. Suddenly, everyone froze as they heard someone walking to the room.

"Retreat!! Retreat!!" Rilley yelled at Shane, Ryan, and Drew. With the shorts and digital camera in hand, Rilley jumped out of the tree. To stunned to do anything Ryan yelled, "Here! Take the bra......I don't want it!" But before he could even finish his sentance he felt a hand on his shoulder.

A mad facial expression and tears forming in her eyes, stood Sophia.

"No Ryan! I'll take it and return it to it's rightful owner!!" Sophia yelled. She snatched the bra away from Ryan's hands and slammed the window behind her. He looked down from the tree and all he saw were three boys running.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Westchester Mall

Backstage Fashion Show

9:45 am

Even though Sophia did not want to be in the fashion show, she was pumped and ready to get on the runway. Bekka was really psyched because Juicy Couture was her favorite brand and because she secretly invited the guys to watch them all perform. The excited girls were all in love with the outfits they got to wear. "Ok girls, my name are Massie Block, your fashion coordinator and I want you all to do your best. You are all going to be modeling from the Juicy Couture or BCBG spring Collections. Just relax, walk down the runway, pose, walk back, then make a great finish at the end. After that I want you to come quickly back and change into your next outfit. First on the runway is Bekka Clark then after her is Audrina Hotz," Massie finished and got the girls in line.

All the light when dim and the runway was the only thing lit up. Bekka made a fierce pose and strutted down the runway. Her brownish- red highlights in her dark hair glistened. Even though she was not wearing Juicy Couture she still rocked the girl next door look. She wore a BCBG white Bubble Shirt and dark wash jeans. Matthew was cheering for her as loud as he could; she gave him a 100% white teeth smile. Matthew blushed pink. The announcer explained what Bekka was wearing as she turned and walked back.

Down, in one of the seats closest to the stage sat none other than Alicia Hotz. Alicia knew her daughter was going to be in the fashion show, so she watched as Audrina walked up the runway. The Spanish Beauty was finally on stage, her slim body and her model potential blended greatly with her BCBG satin kimono purple mini dress. Audrina's long legs were accentuated with her Steve Madden black stilettos. Shane Cziny, Audrina's crush winked at her and she almost melted, into a pool of love. Alicia watched as her beautiful daughter walked back down the stage. Suddenly she locked eyes with none other than Massie Block, some force was telling her not to turn away. Apparently Dylan Plovert and Claire Fischer saw this to. The whole PC was there including Kristen. Massie quickly turned her eyes to the next model, Sicily, was coming down the runway. Sicily wore a Juicy Couture Greek Goddess Shirt and a BCBG black pencil skirt. The white, flawless shirt looked great against her tan. Riley's eyes almost fell out of his blonde- haired head when he saw Sicily blow him a kiss. Drew Rodriguez, his friend, punched him in the arm. Massie was proud of her daughter and Claire smiled at how much Sicily had matured.

Next on the runway was Breanne, her orange- red curls were glossy and her blue eyes screamed "I look better than you!" Dylan was shocked to see her daughter on the runway but pleased." Breanne is styling a Juicy Couture Gingham Tank Top and Juicy Couture light wash short shorts," the announcer stated after a great deal of applause.

After modeling about 2 outfits already, Sophia was ready and confident that her last walk to go well. Ryan was now two feet with a shameful expression in his face. She tried to escape the thought of the actions that had occured last night. She could not even believe that RYAN FISCHER, would even think to do that. From the stage, she turned up her nose, and felt pangs of nervousness in her stomach. Sophia walked out onto the runway and posed. Massie could tell she was nervous because she started to wobble and blink faster. The whole crowd of people started to look concerned especially Claire. She had seen this in one of her patients last week. _I hope she doesn't faint_ Claire thought. Sophia started to feel dizzy and sick, but Claire jinxed herself. Sophia had collapsed.

The audience gasped, Massie almost went into shock, and Claire and Ryan hopped onto the stage trying to save Sophia. Ryan became teary eyed because she was unconscious; he cradled her like an angel in his arms while his mother and the medics checked her. Massie and Claire rode off from Westchester Mall to St. Peter's Children's Hospital.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was silence in the ambulance, all you could her was the fluids going into Sophia's IV. Massie spoke up," Thank- you for, you know…" her voice trailed off. Claire smiled and tried to hold back the ocean of tears in her eyes. Both mother's clenched Sophia's lifeless hands and closed there eyes. "Your son was very brave and careful with Sophia. I can tell that he really likes her," Massie spoke to Claire. Massie started to break down and cry.

"I am so sorry," Claire's voice cracked," for everything and also keeping our kids away from each other."

"Claire you were right for doing it. I was being mean and overprotective of my kids. You of all people know how insecure I am. I just felt that way when you were at your Engagement Party. I mean you looked like a goddess and you had the most awesome fiance. Derrick had not even proposed to me yet, and I guess I just wanted what you have. Like I said when we first met, Claire, you are a major threat. And I am so selfish, but I hope you can forgive me, I am truely sorry." Massie said with tears forming. Wow, she was truly sorry.

"Look..." Massie said between sniffles," Look who's crying like a bi-atch." Massie laughed and hugged Claire.

"Oh Mass, promise me we will always be in each others lives and still stay friends, the rest of the PC to." The two women hugged and called Cam and Derrick to come to the hospital. The ambulance pulled into the hospital and got Sophia out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you enjoyed this chappy and thank you all for you constructive criticism. I will update soon**

**Read and Review**

**Infinite xoxo's**

**.Parades  
**


	7. 12 Roses

**What happened to Sophia? Well here it is**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saint Peters Children's Hospital

Room 401

1:14 pm

Three nurses and a doctor were scurrying around Sophia's hospital room. Sophia was on an IV and her mom Massie, and the whole Pretty Committee was in her room. Breanne and Audrina comforted Sicily as she quietly cried. "Well, it seems that blood was reduced that was going to her brain, she should be out in a couple of hours. But just keep a close watch on her. I will give her some medicine that she should take every 4 hours and then she should be fine," Dr. Hurley explained to worried Massie and Derrick.

"Thanks Dr. Kemp, you didn't turn out so perverted. You should come to our back to school party tonight, it's at 7:00," Massie said as she wiped the tears from his eyes. He was sly because he was eyeing Kristen like a dog and a big juicy steak. Everyone left the room to give Sophia rest except for Sicily, Rilley, and Ryan.

Sophia looked at Sicily who was now by her bed. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," Sicily teased and hugged her sister. It was a generous hug and Sophia felt good.

"I won't, I am so glad that you're my sister. I love you," Sophia said in a kind of cheesy way but started tearing up.

"Awww, sis, I love you too. You're lucky because I bought you a sexy dress to show Ryan your beauty. He'll be the one fainting."

"Poor choice of words to use, but thanks anyway. " She had not told them about the "Ryan" incident yet.

" Well I am going to let you talk to Ryan and Rilley and I will leave," Sicily finished and gave her sister a long hug.

Saint Peters Children's Hospital

Room 401

1:47 pm

Rilley and Ryan sat on the couch that was in Sophia's room. Both of Ryan's eyes were dark and puffy from the crying. Rilley patted him on the back and spoke up," You were really brave and taking care of Sophia like that. I mean that was cool, I can tell you really love her." Ryan raised his dragging head, he was proud of himself for saving but he was so ashamed of himself for taking Sophia's bra. She looked soo hurt and Ryan did not mean anything at all, it was just one of Rilley's stupid ideas.

"Thanks dude, I am going to talk to her," Ryan said and stood up and went over to Sophia's bed. The first thing he did was hug her. Sophia had a faint look on her face, she wasn't really sure to forgive him or not. She layed back and motioned him to sit on her bed. For the next couple of seconds they just stared at each other, it was getting really awkward, he thought. He stared down at the white linen until Sophia slid her hand on top of his. His head quickly shot up and he looked at her. " Ryan, I know you did not mean to sneak up to my house and take my bra. I just would have never thought you would have done that to me, so I got really mad. I forgive you for doing it and I want you to know that you mean alot to me, I mean for saving me and all," Sophia spoke ," I think that you are a sweet guy and you love soccer just like me…" she stopped nervously. Ryan was waiting in anticipation and thought it was better to listen. Sophia laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ryan was totally shocked, he had just done one of the worst things to the girl he loved and now she was forgiving him. He heard her sigh and start to breathe really heavily and her heart rate began to pick up. She began to panick and her eyes started to water. Ryan had to act quickly so, he laid her back down and quickly presses the doctor button on her bed. Moments later a doctor and a nurse were in the room. "She starting to breath really heavily and I didn't know what to do!" Ryan exclaimed to the nurse. The doctor felt her head with his large hands that made Sophia shiver. But she felt warmth when Ryan embraced her and got an extra blanket for her. She instantly felt relieve when the nurse put some antibiotics in her IV. "Good job keeping a close eye on her. We will be back in about twenty minutes to check on her," the doctor told Ryan and left the room. There was another awkward silence, the fourth one today. "So…," Sophia spoke up, but Ryan told her not to speak but to rest. He got up off the bed and grabbed a large bouquet of roses and a letter. He gently sat it by Sophia and forehead ever so gently. Blushing, Sophia didn't know what to say. Ryan left the room and went back to his mom and dad.

After about an hour Sophia opened the letter that was in a French style envelope, it had the smell of Calvin Klein 'Lust', his signature sent. The letter said:

_**Dear Sophia,**_

_**"Love is great and wonderful, once you found someone to give it to" A Love Quote**_

_**"There are so many things that I can say to you. But I LOVE YOU says it all" A Love Quote**_

_**"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired" A Love Quote**_

_**"Real love stories never have endings. Hopefully, our love story will just begin and go on forever" A Love Quote**_

_**"Love is like playing a piano. First you play by the rules, and then you must break the rules and play from you heart" A Love Quote**_

_**Before I met you I thought that I wouldn't be a hot shot like my brother or a heart throb like my dad, but when I met you and was instantly attracted to you. You have a kind nature, you are good at soccer, and you're awesome. I give you 12 roses, 11 are real, and 1 is fake. I will love you until the last one dies. I am so sorry for what I did to you, it was mean and idiotic. I want you to know that you are always loved no matter what happens.  
**_

_**From my heart to yours,**_

_**Ryan**_

Sophia began to tear up. She read the letter over and over again, until she memorized it. She heard a knock at the door and instantly wiped away her tears and blew her nose. It was the Old Pretty Committee, Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kirsten. They walked slowly to her bed and saw the flowers and letter. "Hi honey. How are you feeling?" Alicia said.

"I'm pretty good, just a little…uplifted I guess," Sophia said looking at them all.

"Well, the doctor said you can get out of the hospital and go home," Massie, her mom, said to her.

"Yeah, and you can come to the party tonight looking like a million bucks," Dylan said. Sophia watched as they all hugged each other, she got multiple ones herself to. They all left except for Sicily, Breanne, Bekka, and Audrina. "Sis, I am glad you're alright and that you can come to the party tonight," Sicily told her dressing sister.

"Thanks you guys, I am glad you are all here for me," Sophia said as she buttoned her jeans.

"Let's get to the juicy stuff," Bekka said.

" Yeah, what did you and the cuh-utie Ryan talk about!" Audrina said high- fiving Bekka for bringing up gossip.

"Well…I started to talk to him about what I like about him but,…" Sophia's voice sank.

"But what!" all four of the girls screamed.

" But, I started to breathe really heavy like, then he called the doctors before I could talk to him," Sophia continued.

"Then who did you get the letter and roses from?" Breanne said to her.

"He gave them to me before he left and he gave me one more thing!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Bekka yelled.

"He gave me a kiss on the forhead!" Sophia told the gossip starving girls. She was followed by "Awws and I heart that's!" She began to blush again.

The girls continued to talk about Sophia, Bekka, and Sicily's love lives until they got home, to get ready for the party.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the late update but I hope you liked it, I wanted it to be good =)**

**Read and Review Please XD!**

**Infinite xoxo's**

**.Parades**


End file.
